He Will Always be Daddy's boy
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: The fatherly love scene with not so fatherly love. Warnings:Incest,Abuse, and Misogyny


Takes place during the scene that Jack pulls Danny on his lap and tells him he loves him and stuff. Loosely based off of an article that won't let me paste XD I may write another story based off of the link.

* * *

Jack was going insane. He has always been a little...off. Wendy knew it. She knew her husband was crazy. She knew what he was capable of. She was terrified of him. It was not always like this. But now she was always afraid to say the smallest of syllables, now she would always freeze in fear.

She knew what he was doing. She had an idea of what Jack would do to her son. She has tried to hide the boy away from him on his drunken nights. She just had a feeling a tingling up her spine...It told her to look for Danny. She was sitting with Danny keeping an eye on him while she read her book. Danny had gotten up to use the restroom, but she realized that that had been a while ago...Where was he?

Where was Danny!? He was just playing with his blocks on the carpet! She jumped up and called out,''Danny! Where did you go?'' She waited for his answer but received none. That was when she got up and put down her book. She had a gut feeling where her son was now. She walked to the bedroom that her and her husband shared. She peeked around the corner to see Danny on his lap.

She listened to their conversation.

''Did your mother ever say that to you? That I would hurt you?''

''No dad.''

''You sure?''

''Yes dad.'' Danny answered softly.

''I love you Danny. I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I'd never do anything to hurt ya. Never! You know that don't ya?'' Jack replies softly coaxing him on with a smile.

''Yes Dad.'' The boy replies.

''Good.'' Jack whispers before leaning into the boy and pressing his mouth against his firmly. The boy just sat there and let his father kiss him. Wendy had a feeling that this was going on but to see it first hand was too much. She let out a scream of horror,''Danny! Come here!''

Jack jumps up and then scowls at her balling up his fist,''You.'' He said bitterly.

Wendy pulled Danny to her and then said quickly,''Run away okay Danny! Run!''

The boy obliged not knowing what else to do.

Wendy let out a sob,''Why? Why Jack why!? He is our son!''

Jack only looked at her his expression blank. He looked as if he did not understand her reasoning what so ever. Wendy was exasperated,''What is wrong with you Jack? Do you need a doctor?''

Jack only continued to stare blankly.

Wendy screamed,''Answer me! Why did you do that to our baby!?''

''Do what?'' Jack asked his stare still blank.

''Kiss him! It ain't normal! Why!?'' Wendy exclaimed.

Jack smirked and shrugged,''My Daddy did it to me all the time. I was his favorite after all.'' He grinned and chuckled.

Wendy gagged,''This is not okay! How long has this been happening? Have you touched him sexually!?''

''God no!'' Jack exclaimed,''The boy is too young. Only after he hits puberty.''

Wendy's jaw hit the ground she could not believe what she was hearing,''Is that what your father did to you?''

Jack nodded his face blank.

Wendy shook her head,''It ain't right Jack. It ain't right. Don't touch him anymore Jack!''

''He is my son! I can touch him however I want to you bitch!'' He screams stepping up to her.

Wendy broke down,''We need to divorce! We need to end this!''

Jack chuckled,''Go ahead! Try to fucking leave me! I fucking dare you. You are too chicken shit to ever put your foot down! He is mine you fucking worthless cunt!'' Jack then slapped her across the face and threw her to the floor.

''Danny!'' He called out for his son,''Where are you son?''

Wendy screamed in protest crawling after Jack,''NO!'' Jack kicked her in the face breaking her nose,''Stay down bitch. As a woman you need to learn your fucking place!''

She laid there sobbing, feeling completely defenseless. She knew that this would have to stop. She did not want Danny to grow up like his father. The pain was excruciating. She leaned forward coughing as blood poured from her nose.

Jack chuckled looking down at her,''He will always be Daddy's boy.'' He walked off to find his son.

Wendy screamed and cried after him,''FUCKING BASTARD!''

Jack stopped not looking back at her,''Don't try your luck honey. I can put you down effortlessly so shut your fucking trap.'' With that he continued on his way. Wendy waited till her husband was gone to call the police. Little did she know that the snow storm would not only mess with the power lines but her husband would cut off all of the lines. They would be at his mercy.

She did not mind being abused but her son was what mattered to her. She felt like a failure. Jack overpowered her. She collapsed to the floor crying in frustration.


End file.
